


Imagine: You’re telling Dean about your new boyfriend and he is trying to hold in his pain because he really likes you.

by AuthorChristina



Series: An Imagine A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChristina/pseuds/AuthorChristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this is really short but I still hope you enjoy it. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Imagine: You’re telling Dean about your new boyfriend and he is trying to hold in his pain because he really likes you.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short but I still hope you enjoy it. :)

“Y/N! Where have you been? It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.” Dean says as you walk into the bunker.

You smile, “I spent the week with my boyfriend. I hardly get to see him with all the hunting we do.”

“Y-you’re boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?” Dean ask, his smile falling from his face.

“Yeah. His name is David and he’s so amazing. He’s so nice and sweet. He doesn’t know that I hunt but he doesn’t question my job either. He’s supportive and really cares about me.” You smile, “I feel normal with him. For the times that I get to be with him I can forget about the monsters and ghost.”

Dean forces a smile, “That’s, uh, that’s great. Glad he’s so wonderful.”

“You okay Dean? You seem… off.”

“Just peachy. Never been better.”

Dean walks off and you watch him with a frown, wondering why his mood suddenly changed.

**Author's Note:**

> This imagine is also posted on my tumblr (the-names-castiel)
> 
> If you would like to have this one have second one to it comment some suggestions. :)
> 
> If you have any imagine request just comment. Things I won't write about are:
> 
> Wincest / Incest / Parent and Child  
> A/B/O ( I enjoy reading it but have no idea how I would write it)  
> Very large age gaps (like an adult and teen)


End file.
